Derek sees
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Derek sees everything in his pack, including Stiles's sudden decline in health so he makes a plan to stop it.


Derek sees things.  
Specifically things about his pack, and even more specifically things about Stiles. He notices when Stiles suddenly starts carrying around what amounts to a hospital in his jeep, including salves he's made that heal werewolves and fight against things like wolfsbane. He notices when Stiles looses like seven pounds in two weeks and when he suddenly starts to smell and act a little...over medicated. He sees the sudden all fruit and organic tea diet Stiles is suddenly on when he actually bothers to eat and how he always has shadows under his eyes. He notices when Stiles becomes the offical pack mother in the pups eyes exspecially Isaac, and even Jackson who's stil rebelling depends on him. He makes breakfast for the entire pack every morning but always ends up drinking just juice or hot tea. He makes Dinner every night and ends up eating bits and pieces of a salad. A small one at that. He notices when Stiles is suddenly the one who knows everything because he's awake at two in the morning going over age old texts in latin, hell he notices when he learns latin. That's the final straw though and that's when he decides to make a plan.

Step one: food.

There's no way to force lunch into him when he's at school so he does his best outside of school. During breakfast he hovers and glares until Stiles eats an omlett but he doesn't look happy. For dinner he suprises the pack with a cook out but once again Stiles is a step ahead and he shows up with potato salad and pies and all sorts of things and Derek's kinda glad because he had forgotten drinks and cups anyway. Still he has to shove a burger in his face just to get the idea of food in his brain. "I'm good thanks." he gives Derek an easy grin and the alpha glowers and while the others are occupied he grabs Stiles's chin and forces him to look Derek in the eyes. "you are not a wolf, but i'm still your alpha and you do as I say." He wants to argue Derek can tell, but Stiles knows him better than the pups and he knows when Derek can't be moved so he eats the entire burger forcing it down under the alpha's watch and when he's done and Derek pushes a piece of the chocolate covered cheesecake that he made mostly for Allison onto his plate he automatically eats it even if he does briefly hesitate.

Isaac agrees to watch over him at school if only because Isaac adores Stiles because Stiles half babies him, not to mention he can get Stiles to do almost any thing with his puppy eyes. Still Derek watches through the window and listens. "Stiles please!" Isaac is pulling all the stops and Derek can't help but snort. "I can't eat all this and I..I was told to never leave food on my plate." Isaac looks down and Derek wishes he could split Isaac's dad's throat himself all over again. Stiles of course is suddenly famished it seems and he finishes off Isaac's plate and then slides closer and subtley wraps his hand around Isaac's wrist and even though it doesn't circle fully both boy's seem comforted by it. Derek's momentarily satisfied, and while even after that Stiles is still sticking largely to fruits and juices and teas he doesn't loose any more weight even if he doesn't gain anymore.

Derek thinks that counts as a win.

Step two:Medication

He's the most worried about the Adderall because Stiles has been taking it for so long that the teens definately dependant.  
There's no way to be sneaky about it so Derek steals all his adderall and he gives him the dosages he's actually supposed to be taking when he stops by. Stiles is pissed about it. "You can't just take my medication! What if I have an emergency?" he's glaring and for once there's no joke and his heart beat is going way to fast and Derek's a little scared step two isn't going to work because if Stiles has a panic attack Derek might just have one himself. Then he reaches forward seemingly on instinct and pulls Stiles to his chest and Stiles's trembling slows and then stops and he relaxes against Derek. "Your over using your medicine Stiles, it's getting dangerous I can smell it on you. I'll make sure you have what your supposed to be having I promise. Your part of my pack now Stiles, I'm going to take care of you." "Pack? but I thought..." "you thought what? that you weren't pack?" Derek noses the side of Stiles neck absently. "Well..yeah, kinda." Stiles pressed closer and Derek hid a smile in his hair. "Stiles, you've been here since the begining and you've helped with so much. You take care of the pack and you are pack." A slight trembling shakes Stiles's frame again and Derek holds tighter. "My medicine...I'm addicted." Stiles breathed deeply. "It's not going to be pretty." Derek snorts "If I can put up with Scott, and Jackson I can handle withdrawl." and he does.

Step three: sleep

Sleep is easier than medication soley because Stiles knows he's part of the pack. Really Derek should have told him that before he even started the plan. Still he makes a point to have pack get togethers late so they all sleep over and when he gives out sleeping arrangements he puts Stiles in his bed and they share which means he half lays on top of Stiles and his warmth lulls the teen to sleep. Then when he's home Derek sneaks in the window and forces him into bed. He can't help it if he sometimes stays the night and sleeps behind the teen with his arms locked around him. That's only because Stiles seems to always be cold and Derek feels the need, as a good Alpha, to keep his packmate warm and to make sure he sleeps of course.

Step four: get the lazy ass pups to pull their own damn weight.

Step four was by far the most difficult one to do. Scott had never done damn near anything because Stiles had always been there to do the heavy lifting. Jackson was spoiled rotten and is completely hard headed, Lydia's just as spoiled and she expects everyone to do her biding, the only one who actually helps is Isaac and he's like an actual little boy around Stiles, soaking up all the unconditional love he can. Derek watches as Stiles cooks dinner and Isaac sits on the counter peeling potatos his eyes on Stiles as he tells a fairytale in a quiet enough voice that Derek can barely hear and he's in the same room. He watches as Isaac sits on the washing mashine and folds clothes with Stiles, he watches the boy kneel next to Stiles while he's gardening. It makes him really wish the other three did the same, but he would never wish what Isaac went through on anyone. Exspecially not his pack. He starts slow getting Allison and Scott to do the dishes. Allison isn't pack, not to Derek anyway, but once she understands why he wants the pups to help she's on board and she's the best person to rope Scott and Lydia into helping. Jackson is a little harder and Derek has to order him to start taking out the trash and they all have to be forced to start cleaning their own damn rooms in the Hale house and even then Stiles is still doing the laundry and making the beds. Either way Stiles suddenly has more time on his hands than he's used to and that's where Isaac comes in handy again. Derek, Stiles, and Isaac go out and get ice cream, they go to the park, the movies, anywhere Isaac wants to go and Stiles is more than happy to take him and if he cuddles into Derek's side during the movies so be it.  
If they share a sunday at the ice cream shop that's fine, and if they plan tag and Stiles lands on Derek's chest and stays a little longer than usual at the park? totally a regular occurance.

TAAADDAA I watched the first two episodes of season two and I love Isaac! poor puppy! I can totally see Stiles mothering him, and really of course being responsible for all those people would eventually take it's toll. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
